fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Five Splats on Freddy
|publisher=Fantendo |series=''Five Nights at Freddy's'' |genre=Horror}}Five Splats on Freddy is a point-and-click horror game by . It is a crossover between the Five Nights at Freddy's series and Splatoon. Story You play as Olivia Fritzgerald Working at the Splatty Pizza Pourlour for 5 Nights,The Animatronics come alive And it's up to Olivia to survive all 5 Nights. Custom Night Challenges New and Shiny Male Inkling, Female Inkling, Sheldon, Callie and Marie, and the puppet are set to 20. Completing it unlocks a male inkling figure on your desk. Old and Rusty Old Male Inkling, Old Female Inkling, Agent 1, Agent 2, Old Sheldon, Fredbear, and Springbonnie are set to 15. Completing it unlocks an Old Female Inkling Plush on your desk. 20/20/20/20 Old Male Inkling, Old Female Inkling, Agent 1, and Old Sheldon are set to 20. Completing it unlocks a Female Inkling figure on your desk. We're Real Fredbear, Springbonnie, and The Puppet are set to 20. Completing it unlocks a Fredbear Plush on your desk. Lady's Night Inkling Girl, Old Female Inkling, Callie and Marie, Agent 1 and Agent 2 are set to 20. Completing it unlocks a Callie plush on your desk. Just Gold Fredbear and Springbonnie are set to 20, while Sheldon is set to 5. Completing it unlocks a Springbonnie figure on your desk. Main Attraction All characters are set to 20. Completing it unlocks a 3rd Gold Star on the title screen. Shoppy Shopkeepers Sheldon and Old Sheldon are set to 20,Completing it unlocks a Sheldon plush. Phone Calls Night 1 *Ringing x3* Uh, hello? Hello? Oh, hey! Nice to meet you here! Well anyways, now the new nightguard here at the Splatty Pizza Parlour. Uh, there's something you should know about.. uh, well... the animatronics tend to move around at night. And, uhm, since you're human, they wont know you. So, these characters have a technology piece that if they dont recognize anywone, uh.. they take him or her and shoot it with it's splattershot. I know that wouldn't sound bad at first, but with so much force, uh, they can crush you like a waf- :Gir: GUESS WHO MADE WAFFLES? Gir! GO back to Invader Zim! Uhm, anyways, if an animatronic tries to come in the office, uhh, wear the Freddy Mask, the animatronics here have the same ones from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, so we borrowed one, and uh, gave it to you! So when they see you with the mask on, they will recognize you after a few seconds, so that's a life saver. Uh, you can figure out the rest, so goodnight! Oh yeah, one last thing, the mask has no air so don't weer it for too long, Okay? Anyways, goodnight. Night 2 *Ringing x3* Uh, hello? Hello? Oh, hey, uhh, by now you might have noticed the old animatronics, sitting in the Parts and Service room near the Main Hall, Uh.. I'm not sure they can move around, but if they do. The mask trick should work on them. Uh.. yeah, about Old Sheldon, uh, when he's in your office he disables the camera. Old Inkling Boy will attack you, but the Freddy Mask fools him. Uhh, speaking of Sheldon, the new version of him is somewhre 'round Kids Cove. If he gets to your office, he disables the mask, uhh, and of course that's a big uh-oh. But the mask still works on him, uh, so that's pretty much everything, see you tomorrow, and, uhm, goodnight! Night 3 *Ringing x3*Uh,hello?Hello?Oh,Hey!Your doing great!Uh,most people don't last this long! Uh,by now you might have noticed Callie and Marie,Uh,the children could not keep there hands to themselfs,and,uh,mangled them up.Uh,so we made them into a "Take apart and put back together"Attraction,uh,The Freddy Mask should work on them so,uh,no biggies.Uh,oh yeah,Fredbear should be moving,uh,Fredbear was a ''very ''old animatronic with Springbonnie,uh,Oh and Spring bonnie will move to,uh,But he was aways a bit twichy.Uh,I Don't think the mask will work on him,uh,If he somehow in your office,uh,just put up the camera then put it down,Uh,He should go away,anyways,see you tomorrow and goodnight. Night 4 *Ringing x3*Uh,hello?Hello?Hey!Your Awsome! Keep up the good work!,uh,anyways,At The party room.Uh,Theres a animatronic named the Puppet,uh,He's aways thinking,uhm,I Don't think the mask will fool him.Uh,So when he is in your Office, just don't move.Uh,He can't really see well with no eyes,uh,But he has great hearing.Uh,so every little sund you make will distract him,uh,The Puppet was actully from the recently closed down "Freddy Fazbears Pizza"uh,I Heard They made a horror Attraction based on that place,uhm,Anyways,See you tomorrow on the last night and goodnight! Gallery New menu.png|The New Menu Frog'sOfficeOne-0.png|The New Office(Special thanks to Randomfrog!) Dine female.png|The Dining Area with female Inkling Office sheld.png|Sheldon in the office hall Mask pup.png|puppet Looking at you Dine male.png|Male Inkling In the dining area Hall spring 2.png|Springbonnie in the main hall position 2 Hall old spring.png|Springbonnie in The Main hall Hall Shel.png|Sheldon In the Main Hall Front shel 2.png|Sheldon in the front hall position 2 Front shel.png|Sheldon in the front hall Front pup.png|The puppet in the front hall Hall pup.png|The puppet in the main hall Back pup.png|Backstage with the puppet Pup jump.png|The puppet jumpscaring Office pup.png|The puppet in the hall Office old shel.png|Old sheldon disabeling the cameras Office shel.png|Sheldon disaboling the freddy mask Office female.png|The office with female inkling Front male.png|The front hall with male inkling Front female.png|The front hall with female inkling Back male.png|The backstage room with male inkling Hall_main_male.png|fredbear looking at you from the mask Mask-0.png|Wearing the freddy mask Springybonnie.png|springbonnie Freddybear.png|Fredbear Office clean.png|The office Five splats on freddy.png|The office with Male inkling in the hall newhall male.png|inkling boy in the new office Dine shel.png|Sheldon in the dining area frog trap.png|The hidden character Springtrap in your office Star menu.png|The Main Menu with all 5 stars Hall fredbear.png|Fredbear in the Main Hall Hall fredbear 2.png|Fredbear in Main Hall position 2 Mystery Mushroom InklingBoyMan.png|The New inklingboy sprite as seen in one of the minigames Mystery Mushroom InklingGirlWomanQT.png|The Inkling Girl sprite as seeen in one of the minigames Minigame 1.png|One Of the minigames Fan-made_death_mini_game_sprite_The_Puppet.png|The Puppet sprite as seen in one of the minigames gaming pup.png|The Puppet in the games area frog pup.png|The Puppet in the new office frog office shel.png|Sheldon in the new office,Disaboling the Freddy mask frog office shel 2.png|Sheldon in the new office Frog office female.png|Female Inkling In the new Office Ink slip.png|The Pink Slip after beating Night 6/Nightmare Frog office spring.png|Springbonnie in the office Frog office fred.png|Fredbear in the new office. Frog office static.png|The TV on the right will rarley have static on it Trivia If Brightening up the custom night screen,you can see that the hidden character Springtrap's AI can be customizable. Although this is the first game,It has many simularitys to FNAF 2 Category:Fan Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Splatoon Games Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games Category:Articles under construction